Giglie
by ConstantlyContradictory
Summary: Tonks bets Remus she that she won't pinch Lily Potter's absolutely adorable cheeks... but... it's just... so... tempting...


**A/N This is admittedly unedited, I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Giglie (Filipino): "The urge to pinch or squeeze something that is unbearably cute."**

******For the words that should be in the English language challenge, I give youuu Giglie! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It really wasn't her fault. It was the stupid perfect Potter-Weasely gene's fault. No baby should be allowed such fat, pink, chubby cheeks. Good GODRIC, how could someone resist the unrelenting giglie that took over the moment you caught sight of them!

Tonks wasn't a baby pincher, really. She HATED it when her aunts pinched her cheeks, it hurt dammit! It was legal torture! When Tonks was much younger she had promised herself that she would never, NEVER become an annoying, cheek pinching, aunt. She would be the cool one that always brought gifts and cool stuff! She absolutely could NOT pinch that baby's cheeks! Especially because she bet Remus that she would be able to withstand little Lily's amazing cheeks of chubby pinchable glory, but mostly was because she wanted to be an awesome aunt! … Okay it was because of the bet.

But, oh. Oh gosh, look at them, they are practically BEGGING for fingers to close around their deliciously soft, fatty, glo….Merlin's shriveled left testicle. IT HAS DIMPLES. That is not fair. No, no, no. Not fair, not fair! Dimples?!

The baby giggled, adorable dimples and all.

_You've got balls little Potter, you've got balls. Taunting your aunt like that, you pounce!_

Tonks came to the conclusion that she had gone insane. She had just called a three month old _baby_ a "pounce" and told _her_she had balls. Wow. She shook her head before letting it drop into her hands.

"You alright there Tonks?" a deep baritone broke Tonks out of her internal pity party.

"Wha-, oh yeah, fine. Listen, Harry, sorry, I gotta head out and check on.. uh… "

Five seconds of stumbling awkwardness later Harry decided to save Tonks from her embarrassing attempt to lie.

"Andomeda. You remember her? Your poor sick mom whom you left at home with no one but Walburga's portrait for company?" Harry questioned, one eyebrow raised and lips curled into mocking smirk.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed brightly before realizing how rude she looked and tried to look convincingly sympathetic. She failed miserably. "My mum! I gotta go check on mum. She's all alone and… stuff. Uhm, by the way, you're out of… uh… baby diapers."

"Oh." Daddy Potter made a face. "Best go get some then, see ya 'round Tonks!"

He carefully picked up his darling, innocent, (evil and cute as the devil) baby and cooed at her, careful not to touch her soiled diaper. Nodding decisively, he purposefully strode into the fireplace, not even slowing down when the pot from which he seized a handful of green powder fell to the floor with an admonishing crack and shattered into a million pieces with a puff of greenish grey smoke. Then the great Harry Potter disappeared into a great "whoosh" of green flames, a giggling, half-upside-down baby hanging precariously from his arms.

The large smoke plum of green filling the gloomy grey flat, unfortunately, did not disappear with him. So in the middle of that smelly mess, Tonks began her best impression of an evil mastermind's laugh.

(Internally. She evilly cackled internally, of course, not out loud silly muggle! That would be creepy!)

As soon as she was finished, Tonks transfigured a mirror out of her left shoe and metamorphoused into a large, homely, lady with big red curls in floral outfit. Deciding she looked too much like Molly Weasely, she changed her hair to a whitish grey and made herself a little more Minvera McGonagal looking without all the severity and a far more pudginess.

_"Peeeeerfect!"_ Tonks all but cackled into the mirror.

She looked like a nice, grandmotherly, old lady. Once she perfected an old, sickeningly sweet voice, she cast some complicated spell to take the powder currently imbedded in the floor of Grimwald's place out of the carpet. She was rewarded with barely a handful of green powder and a face full of dust. She waddled over to the fireplace and floo'd to the Snuggling Snitches, the place with all the best baby paraphernalia.

"Oh hello there my dear boy, what a lovely child you have there, absolutely adorable!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks" the tall, green eyed, baby holding man in question replied, shifting awkwardly.

"Mind if I hold her?" The old ladies voice practically quivered in anticipation. The man was almost sure that this was the lady Snow White's step mom poly-juiced in to when she was trying to kill Snow.

"Uh… Actually I have to go now…"

The frail lady's old eyes widened pitifully, her wrinkly lips formed a slight pout, and the lip shook ever so slightly.

"Uhm, wait. I guess, you can hold her for a little bit." the bespectacled man stuttered. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He moved the baby in the old lady's direction slowly, eyes still closed, trying in vain stall the moment when he handed his precious baby over to a complete stranger.

The frail woman's hand shot out with a speed beyond that of any lady her age should have and pinched the baby's cheek, hard. Then, quick as a snitch, and she apparated away.

The poor bewildered man's eyes snapped open to the wailing of his pink cheeked darling daughter and crack of someone apparating.


End file.
